Ahhhhhhh, Voices in my head!
by Captain Severus Padfeet
Summary: A random oneshot, for bored people that want a laugh...hope this gives you one! It's all about Lily...going nuts! R&R!


Hehehe…ok so I just had the most fun time in my life! I absolutely loved that!

Ok so now I'm getting ahead of myself but really I can't help it! I (giggle) just (giggle)-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!!!"

Gotta run!

Oh ya, since your in my head you can come with me! (grin) So pretty much my name is Lily Evans…contrary to what you might think I am not quite the top of my class…and I have actually cheated a few times. But I mean come on it was just homework and it's not like anyone actually cares…stop making me feel guilty! (pouts)

Ok, I'm to bored without talking to you even if you _are_ just in my head…which in fact probably means I am talking to myself…(begins to slow down thinking)

"HA! I FOUND YOU!!!" Oh dear….giggle…he looks so funny!

"I am insulted Potter!" I'm really trying to sound serious-no not like Sirius just serious, god! (sigh) Oh right Potter…no I will NOT giggle! "You make it sound like I was hiding!"

He looks confused, "Well…you kind of were…" Wow he's slow, like duh I was hiding!

"And how is that?"

"You were running from me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I am not going to continue this childish argument with you. Good-bye Potter I have better things to do!" Hehehe, stupid moron just standing there confused again. Did he just mutter 'was too?' I WILL-**no you are walking away now.** But I-**no you are going to go do your homework now not act like a two year old.** But I _like_ acting like a two year old! **You **_**like**_** being immature?** There's no need to sound so disgusted! That's just mean! **You**

Wait…great not only am I talking to myself now but now I'm getting a response! God help m-ow!

"There you are Lily!"

"I will act like a two year old if I want to Mary!"

"No you will not! It is time to do homework!"

"But I don't-"

"You are getting very behind and you need to catch up before the professors' notice when you aren't handing in assignments. And you are NOT going to copy from me." Meet the top of the class-shared with Remus Lupin one of the Marauders extraordinaire. Me and Mary are in the middle of a conversation we've been having since this morning-it being Saturday.

"I want to go outside!" She sighed and pulling me up, since after running into her and falling down I've never really tried to get back up…oh well.

"You need to do your homework." She began to drag me up the stairs towards the common room. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! "Oh be quiet." Hehehe…so I like screaming aloud randomly…shut-up I'm not psychotic! What does that mean exactly?

"What does psychotic mean exactly?"

"You can ask Remus when we get to the common room."

"O-" Damn she's quite clever isn't she? "NO! Outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside outside-"

"You are the most obnoxious little girl I've ever met! I have no idea why I put up with you!"

"Well really that's not very nice."

"Ya know…I think you and Potter really do go together well." She mused. OW, that was ¡WAAAAAAY! below the belt! I froze stiffly. I shook out my hair-ok it's not very long but I still shook it-and straightened myself. Then I faced her, only to find her grinning. "I knew that would get you acting maturly again."

"Why does Potter have to ruin everything?" I muttered as I angrily marched up the stairs ahead of my best friend. "_Even_ when he's bloody not here. Thank god for that though." Then I remembered the interesting run I'd had just a few minutes ago and turned to Mary again-forgetting completely that I was mad at her. Really it usually takes me longer than this but I don't really hold grudges well against her. "Guess what I did!?!" She grinned at me,

"Forgiven already?" I rolled my eyes,

"Do you not want to be?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"I don't think you could manage." She sucks….and she's probably right…wait? "Your talking out loud again."

"Oh." I coughed self consciously, "Ummmmmmm-"

"I don't feel like guessing so just tell me. When you remember what we were talking about you will be just dieing to tell me."

"I just like TOTALLY burned off random patches of Potters hair off! And then like turned the rest pink!" I collapsed laughing and Mary just sighed, she was grinning though-she really does find me amusing. I suppose that's why she puts up with me. Ah friends. Just gotta love them!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNSSSSS!"

Ah, running time again. I knew he'd figure out I was just messing with him eventually. God you just got to love him!

OMG!!!!!!!!! (hyperventilating) OMG!!! I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO did NOT just think that!!! I am so screwed…**he is cute though**.

"DAMN YOU VOICES IN MY HEAD!!!!"

A/N: Ya know these are technically against the rules…but since everyone seems not to care I'll just forget I KNOW-oops capslock-that. Ok so this is about as random as I am. In fact I just sat down and wrote this…and it had absolutely no purpose I just find randomness amusing to I decided to amuse myself. Hope you liked it!


End file.
